This invention relates to an outboard motor for a marine propulsion system, and more particularly to a latch structure for releasably securing separate cowl sections of an outboard motor.
It is known to provide a pivotable hook-type latch assembly for releasably securing upper and lower cowl sections of an outboard motor. Such a latch assembly typically includes a pivotably mounted hook interconnected with a pivotable latch lever. These components are mounted to one of the cowl sections. The other cowl section is provided with a catch assembly, which typically includes a stationary hook-engaging member. By operation of the pivotable lever, the hook is movable between an engaging position in which it engages the hook-engaging member provided on the catch assembly for securing the cowl sections together, and a disengaging position in which the hook and the hook-engaging member are disengaged, for releasing the cowl sections.
The above-described latch construction is typically employed in connection with a cowl design incorporating top and bottom cowl sections. In such a design, a compressible resilient rubber seal is provided between the cowl sections for improving the water resistance of the cowl assembly. An engagement structure is provided on the upper and lower cowl sections at one end of the cowl assembly for fixing the position of the cowl sections relative to each other. The pivotable latch assembly and its associated catch assembly are provided at the other end of the cowl assembly for releasably securing the cowl sections together upon engagement thereof. The latch assembly compresses the rubber seal between the cowl sections for improving the water resistance of the cowl assembly, thereby providing a pre-load on the hook and catch for ensuring that the hook and catch remain engaged.
It has been recognized that the hook may become disengaged with the hook-engaging member of the catch under certain operating conditions, resulting in disengagement of the top and bottom cowl sections. For example, when the lower unit of the outboard motor strikes a stationary obstacle, such as a submerged log or rock, the entire outboard motor assembly is caused to pivot about its tilt axis. In such a situation, the rubber seal between the cowl sections may be compressed, which relieves the pre-load provided between the hook and the catch due to compression of the rubber seal. The latch lever, due to its inertia, may then pivot about its pivot axis, thus moving the hook to its disengaging position. As the motor continues to pivot about its tilt axis and strikes the stops which define the allowable tilting movement of the unit, the top cowl section may continue to move forwardly due to its inertia and come loose from the bottom cowl section.
The present invention is designed to prevent the cowl sections from becoming disengaged with each other during operation. In accordance with the invention, a latch assembly for releasably securing first and second cowl sections together includes a catch mechanism connected to one of the cowl sections and a latch mechanism connected to the other of the cowl sections. The latch mechanism is movable between an engaging position in which the catch mechanism is engaged for securing the cowl sections together, and a disengaging position in which the latch mechanism and the catch mechanism are disengaged, for releasing the cowl sections. Interlock means is provided for preventing movement of the latch mechanism to its disengaging position when the latch mechanism is in its engaging position. The interlock means is normally disposed in a locking position for preventing such movement of the latch mechanism. The interlock means is movable to a release position for allowing movement of the latch mechanism to its disengaging position. In this manner, the latch mechanism is prevented from movement to its disengaging position except upon movement of the interlock means to its release position. In one embodiment, the latch mechanism comprises a catch-engaging portion and a movable latch handle for controlling the position of the catch-engaging portion. The interlock means is interconnected with the movable latch handle for preventing movement of the latch handle when it is positioned such that the latch mechanism is in its engaging position and the interlock means is in its locking position. The catch-engaging portion of the latch mechanism comprises a pivotable hook interconnected with the movable latch handle, which is pivotably mounted to one of the cowl sections for controlling the position of the hook. The interlock means preferably comprises a stationary interlock member mounted to one of the cowl sections, and a movable interlock member mounted to the latch handle and having a portion adapted to engage the stationary interlock member when the latch handle is positioned such that the latch mechanism is in its engaging position and the interlock means is in its locking position. The interlock means preferably includes bias means, such as a coil spring, for biasing the movable interlock member toward its locking position. The movable interlock member is movable by a user against the force of the bias means to its release position so as to allow pivoting movement of the latch handle to its disengaging position. Pivoting movement of the latch handle toward its engaging position causes the stationary member engaging portion of the movable interlock member to contact the stationary interlock member, and to move the movable interlock member toward its release position against the force of the bias means without operation of the movable latch member by the user. Continued pivoting movement of the latch handle toward its engaging position results in movement of the movable interlock member toward its locking position by the force of the bias means, and into engagement with the stationary interlock member. In a preferred embodiment, the movable interlock member is mounted to the latch handle by means of one or more slanted slots which accommodates such movement.